A Matter of Ability
by borgprincess
Summary: Very short, I'm afraid. It's a different perspective on an infectee. How would a teenager respond to the need to infect others?


Disclaimer: Threshold isn't mine. If it were…I wouldn't have this disclaimer, now would I?

A/N: Sorry, Celeste, there isn't any Fenway here for you. It's just that this girl struck me as rather interesting the other day while I was bored, and I started to wonder, what if she wasn't just daydreaming about typical teenage stuff? What if there was something more sinister happening beneath that studied expression of sophisticated world-weariness …?

**A Matter of Ability**

The girl lounged indolently in her seat, feet resting over the back of chair in the row before her. Her hands were empty, lacking the notepad or exercise book most other students in the lecture theatre spread out in front of them, prepared to take down notes. She was too good for that. Her appearance spoke for itself. The skinny black jeans clung to the long lean legs she was vainly proud of, her crop jacket emphasized the petite waist she took care to maintain, and flaunted with fitting tops. Those feet were shod in spiky heeled black boots. A long beaded necklace looped twice around her throat and sunglasses perched on her head. She was working the look with all the considerable attitude she could muster, now if she could only reshape the nose she secretly despised, shrink it to proportions that would better suit the contours of her face…

But beyond such trivial concerns, a darker undercurrent ran through her thoughts. Her eyes, darkened in intense thought, did not signify attention to the ramblings of the lecturer disseminating knowledge at the front of the room. Another entity breathed through her, took hold of the teenage brain with all its youthful cares and concerns, the petty vanities that preoccupied it, and twisted its focus to another more sinister purpose. The desire to further an alien agenda, proliferate an infection that would consume the human race and alter it beyond recognition.

How was she to accomplish this? What means were there at her disposal, what particular talents and abilities lay within this particular teenage girl, which would enable her to carry out the dark design of the agency that had seized her…?

'For starters,' she thought, 'I'll invite Melissa, Cassidy, Brianna, Jade…and the two Stephs, of course. The girls can stay for the sleepover. I'll have the usual junk, of course. What would we do without pizza? But I know how- beneficial, shall we say, vegetables can be for the system. We should have some tomatoes and lettuce and stuff to munch on, just as a nod to the healthy eating pyramid. They'll gain some new perspective on what life can be like with the right diet…'

'But mom said I could have about forty people for the actual party. All the Psych lot, then…and I have to have the Engineering dudes, they'll fire up the party for sure. I'll have to send out invites soon…I'll mail them for the personal touch, but SMSing or email might be the thing to catch their attention straight away…so they know to mark _my_ night on the calendar…Damn, this is going to kick ass…everyone's going to be dying to be invited…this will be the party of the year.'

She let out a mirthful snicker. 'Only I must make sure Alex doesn't corrupt the younger kids…Should be fun to see the high school kids mix with the uni lot. And I have to watch out for Allyson, she'd love to sink her claws into an older guy. Lambs to the slaughter…'

There was a lot of thought and planning that went into such a complicated endeavor- but she was definitely the girl for the job. Party planning was her forte. It was a matter of logistics, every need had to be addressed and catered for, and every aspect of the event required careful study and consideration. This was going to be perfect, she would see to it. _And then when we're eating, drinking, mingling…I'll have to play this new tune that I'm hooked on…I know they'll fall for it…they'll love it as much as I do…_

The screech of the jarring, discordant chords that blasted from her headphones actually lulled the girl, relaxing the body that rested bonelessly in the back row, giving up any pretense of paying attention to the lecture topic. She had more important work to do. Something that was way more advanced than what 'biological bases of behavior' in a first year course could teach her. She was going to help propagate the new blueprint for humanity, one that would rewrite the text book- no, _scrap_ the textbook, relegate it to the obscurity of dusty tomes that spoke of a history without relevance in the new future.

She closed her eyes and dreamed.

---------------------------------

Seriously, what else could a teenager bring to the table in terms of helping take over the world? Life is about parties for most of them…


End file.
